earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Allerian Company
Category:Groups The Honourable Allerian Company =Proclamation= Let it be known that His Royal Majesty, Anduin Wrynn, has authorized the charter for the Company of Merchants of Stormwind Trading into the Allerian Territories, heretofore referred to as The Allerian Company. =Out of Character Information= OOC Purpose The Allerian Company will serve as a roleplay platform at a multi-guild level. All guilds and RPers interested in this roleplay premise are welcome to participate. The Allerian Company holds allegiance to the Alliance and seeks to secure profits, resources, trade, and territories in the Outlands. Any citizen of the Alliance in good standing (i.e. not currently in jail or banished) may become part of the Allerian Company. Non-citizens may be hired for a variety of functions, but only citizens may hold offices within the company, with the exception of the Horde Liaison Office. Players taking part in the Allerian Company should show their position and membership through one of the RP addons such as FlagRSP2, MyRoleplay, etc. The Allerian Co. rank should be visible without going into the character description. Roleplay Premise The Allerian Company is based on the historical East India Company. The East India Company secured trade routes, gained monopolies on resources, colonized and expanded British influence. Likewise, the Allerian Company will seek to do the same on behalf of the Alliance. To achieve its goals, the Allerian Company will employ all manner of characters: nobles, knights, explorers, rogues, merchants, crafters, arcanists, spies, mercenaries, researchers, historians, etc. Most any character may find a role within the company. The Allerian Company is not a guild, but is instead a roleplay platform for characters regardless of their guild membership. Characters can belong to raiding or pvp guilds and still take part in the Allerian Company roleplay. Titles and Positions ''-Governor ''-Captains ''-Commander ''-Chief Merchant ''-Chief Archeologist ''-Chief Explorer ''-Chief of Records ''-Bishop ''-Horde Liaison The Governor will be elected by vote from the Captains and will serve until retirement or when an election is called. The captains and office holders may call for an election if there are other applicants interested in the position of Governor. The Governor presides over company meetings, coordinates between the various captains and officers, and leads the company. In character, the Governor is the big cheese. OOC, the Governor should oversee, plan, and coordinate RP events. The Captains of the Board should be established players and/or guild leaders or representatives of the guilds participating in the Allerian Company. The title of Captain of the Board is a company title and not a military title. Captains will cast votes for the other positions, including that of Governor, should there be more than one candidate for said positions. The Commander will be selected by vote from the captains, and will be in charge of the company’s military detachment. The Commander will lead and organize military style RP and events. The Allerian Company’s military arm supports the trade, exploration and research activities of the other offices. The Chief Merchant will be in charge of trade related roleplay, and will plan events and quests centered on trading and resources. This player should be creative in finding ways to make resource gathering fun, and for finding ways to generate profit in game and in character. The Chief Archeologist leads the company’s efforts in obtaining artifacts, relics, and items of interest in the Outlands. Historians, anthropologists, sociologists and adventurers of all manner may be under the employ of this office. The Chief Explorer will oversee the exploration activities for the company. Events and quests will be centered on exploring the various areas in the Outlands. The main goal is to find locations that will provide a benefit to the company in resources, research, or trade. The Chief of Records will maintain the Company’s history, membership rolls, charts, and document the findings of the various other offices. This officer will issue reports to the public regarding the company’s achievements. The Bishop will head religious matters on behalf of the company. This officer should be a priest versed in religions, mythos and lore. The Bishop should organize events centered on religious and mystical themes. What can be learned from the Na’aru and the Outland cultures? Horde Involvement The Allerian Company will welcome inter-faction roleplay. Horde characters can be involved in the liaison office, or assist the other activities of the company. Roleplay can be conducted with the use of an in-game instant messenger like xfire. The Horde and Alliance have common enemies in the Outlands, so this can be the basis of some interesting roleplay. Some Horde characters may wish to compete against or oppose the Allerian Company, and this too may provide good roleplay scenarios. ((Posted at the request of Dugald of the Crimson Hounds Brigade.))